


April Fool's

by enigmaticblue



Category: Bones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brennan is a little bemused by the fuss made over April 1st. Set during S3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fool's

Brennan clicked the link contained in the email message and heard Rick Astley’s voice booming out of her computer speakers. “Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you go…”

She quickly shut down the window, but she heard Hodgins laughing from the doorway. “What was that?” she called.

He smirked. “You’ve just been Rickrolled, Dr. Brennan.”

“I don’t know what that means!” Brennan called after him as he walked away.

Booth leaned against the doorjamb, taking Hodgins’ place. “It means that he sent you a link to that song, which you followed.”

“Why?”

“It’s April Fool’s Day.”

“So?”

“It’s a day to have some fun, play a few pranks.” Booth turned on his charm smile. “What’s wrong with that?”

Brennan didn’t like to admit that she was uncomfortable with April Fool’s because she didn’t have the first idea what to do about it. Fun didn’t come easily to her, not others’ idea of fun, anyway. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“It makes you uncomfortable,” Booth said knowingly.

She shifted in her seat, wishing that he wasn’t right, and wondering why it mattered. “What are you doing here?”

Booth raised an eyebrow but let it go. “Do you have the results on the Thompson case yet?”

“Suicide,” Brennan said succinctly, holding up the folder she knew he’d ask for next. “It was definitely not murder. There’s no sign of foul play.”

Booth plopped down on her couch, stretching his arms out along the back. “Great.”

He sounded so sour that Brennan couldn’t help but notice. “Is there a problem?”

“I kind of wanted to catch a bad guy.” Booth suddenly brightened. “Wait. It really was a murder, wasn’t it?”

She frowned. “Why?”

“Because it’s April Fool’s, right? You’re pulling my leg.”

“Why would I joke about something like that?”

He sighed, slumping down on the couch. “Good point. Do you want to get Hodgins back?” Booth had that hopeful expression on his face, the one she found so difficult to refuse.

Brennan hesitated for only an instant. “Yes. Yes, I do.”

~~~~~

Booth needed to get Brennan out of her office, knowing that it was the only way his plan would work. Pulling an April Fool’s prank on Hodgins was icing on the cake.

“I can’t believe this!” Hodgins’ voice echoed below their spot on the catwalk.

“What did you guys do?” Cam leaned on the rail next to Booth, watching the drama unfold.

“We sent him a letter from the FBI saying that he was being investigated for illegal activities.” Brennan smiled. “Booth tells me that pranks are traditional today.”

Cam grinned. “Jack is going to be in conspiracy heaven.”

“Can you believe this?” Hodgins waved the letter at Zach. “Illegal activities! I told you the government was watching me.”

Booth chuckled. “How long should we let it go on?”

“Oh, I’d give it a few hours,” Cam said, obviously enjoying herself. “This will be an interesting afternoon.”

Booth bid Cam farewell as she headed down the stairs, smirking as Hodgins accosted her with the letter. He heard Brennan sigh. “I should get back to work. I have an identification to make.”

A smile touched Booth’s lips. Cam’s appearance on the catwalk indicated that the coast was clear below. “Yeah, I should get back to the Bureau.”

They wandered down the stairs, and he held up the second letter, the one that informed Hodgins that there was no investigation. “I should give this to Angela. She can deliver it to Hodgins tonight.”

“I’ll see you later?”

Her tone made it a question, and he nodded. “Yeah, probably.”

Booth positioned himself so he could see through the window of Bones’ office rather than looking for Angela right away. The daffodils he’d ordered sat in a large vase on her desk. He knew that the last couple of weeks had been rough on her, and he’d wanted to do something nice.

The fact that the card was signed “from a secret admirer” kept it in the spirit of April Fool’s.

Booth watched as Bones stopped a few feet from her desk. He couldn’t see her expression—her back was to the window—but he saw her reach for the card. He knew what he would see if she was positioned differently—the frown of concentration, the puzzled expression, the slow smile.

When she turned to look through the glass, as if she knew he was there and responsible and watching, Booth ducked out of sight with a secret smile of his own.

Bones might suspect that he was behind the delivery, but suspicion wasn’t knowing, and he wasn’t quite ready to reveal his role.

After all, it was April Fool’s.


End file.
